


三生有幸

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 2018年文广法扎，19日miflo末场限定。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	三生有幸

萨列里已经许多年没有见到过莫扎特了。   
他的房间里挂了莫扎特的画像。巨大的人像正对着他的床，最好的画师用他不那么喜欢的、介于巴洛克和洛可可风格之间的华丽笔调、明媚到近乎媚俗的颜色，画了那个人的模样。不是常见的白色假发、勾起微笑，而是满头璨金色的卷发，笑得像个孩子，正向他张开手臂。   
萨列里从来不让人清理这幅画作，在他清醒的时候，总是自己小心翼翼地拂去那人面上的尘土。   
于是莫扎特永远定格成了炽热而耀眼的模样。   
后来，这幅画也陪着他搬进了疗养院。甚至，它成了萨列里唯一尚可称道的行李了。   
可即使萨列里到了老糊涂的年纪，到了再也拿不起指挥棒，也无法再写出一个音符的年纪，莫扎特也还是老样子。他呆在画框里，安静地、看似热切却了无生气地凝视着萨列里。   
萨列里曾经问过画像里的莫扎特，为何如此凝视着他。是要提醒死亡的永恒，叱责他的罪恶，还是拷问他悖德的情感。   
他仿佛能永远听见莫扎特轻佻的声音——   
“安东尼奥·萨列里，您爱我！您爱我，如同莎乐美爱着约翰。您爱我，可您杀了我！”   
萨列里想反驳回去，就像他们曾经的对话那样。可是他不能。他可以欺瞒世人，也全可以将莫扎特推向深渊，但他没有办法瞒过自己的心。   
可是这次不一样。   
这一次，莫扎特居然就那么活生生地站在了他的面前。   
这是幻觉。萨列里想着，不禁再次抱怨起时间予他如斯摧残。他几乎是羡慕莫扎特的，这个人在完成了高山仰止的光辉创造之后，转身离开，毫不犹豫地将一切悲痛和遗憾，都留给活在世上的人。留给南奈尔，留给康丝坦斯，留给弗朗兹，也留给了他。   
不同的是，他人可以毫无保留地向旁人展示自己的痛苦，而萨列里只能独自品尝这隐秘的悲哀。   
他所爱的人被他亲手推下悬崖，莫扎特在生前身败名裂万劫不复。可一旦这人不在世上，维也纳的所有人便记起了他的音乐，记起了那些灵巧欢快的音符，也记起了萨列里的罪。   
在他还没老得走不动路的时候，萨列里也曾在深夜里鞭笞自己的肉体，割开纤弱的血管，试图用疼痛来救赎自己。可时间久了，他才意识到，唯一一个有资格宽恕他的人，已经永远离开了他。   
不是上帝，是莫扎特。   
而如今，他的救赎者就这样走出画框，站在了他的面前，向他鞠躬，行了个花哨的礼。   
“好久不见呀，亲爱的大师！”   
莫扎特还是像个少年般活泼。岁月为萨列里的额头和眼角添上了褶皱，使他的双手干枯，使他失去了音乐最后的眷顾，甚至让他成了人们眼里的疯子。   
可莫扎特呢？这个人眼里的神采还一如昔年，形容俊美，目光明亮。   
萨列里已经踏入了嫉妒漩涡的边缘，却又退缩了回来。嫉妒已经是毫无意义的了，和一个幻觉过不去，这是萨列里所能想象的最愚蠢的事情了。   
他动了动手指，整个人却还是缩在柔软的躺椅里，抬脸看着莫扎特。他想和莫扎特说话，想和这个幻觉说话。但萨列里没有勇气这样做。他不想暴露出自己的脆弱与痴念，即使是在一个幻象面前，即使所有人都相信他已经疯了。   
但莫扎特还是这么不依不饶。   
“您在看什么呐？萨列里，我亲爱的安东尼奥，我可是确确实实地站在您面前啦！时间过去了这么久，您倒还是老样子。”   
萨列里便愈发不肯相信了。   
他怎么可能还是老样子呢？他苍老了太多，时光夺走了他的才能，他的体力，他的健康。他已经两鬓斑白，瘦骨嶙峋，成了一个不起眼的老头子。要是真的莫扎特在这儿，保准已经认不出他了。   
莫扎特却笑了。他像是能听见萨列里心底的声音似的，眨了眨眼。   
“我当然认识您呀，您不还是和当年一样？只不过，您现在终于肯承认，您爱着我的音乐，也爱着我，而不是一把将我推开了。”   
啊，那段往事。   
听到莫扎特提起了旧事，萨列里不禁怔了一下。   
那是很久很久以前了，久到莫扎特更加年轻，年轻得不知天高地厚。这个年轻人在酒后抱住了萨列里，在琴房里絮絮说了许多情话，还亲了萨列里的嘴唇——不是那种调情式的湿吻，只是清浅地碰了碰，又伸出舌尖舔舐一下——随后，他就被萨列里推开了。   
当时只有他们两个人，萨列里明明可以接受这个亲吻，拥抱这个瘦小的青年。他可以这么做的，没有人会发现。这明明是他期待已久的场景。   
但是他拒绝了。莫扎特踉跄着后退的时候，他如释负重，拿起墨迹未干的曲谱夺路而逃。   
后来，没有人再提过这个晚上。没有人提过，月华将他们面部的轮廓勾勒得如何柔和又安宁，没有人提过，一触即分的嘴唇比世上一切糖果都要甜蜜。   
直到今天，莫扎特将这件事从萨列里的记忆里挖了出来。   
“您何必提起呢？”   
萨列里叹了口气，终于屈服。或许这件事正提醒了他：他已经循规蹈矩了一辈子，如今既然时日无多，偶尔放纵一次，也无不可。   
“您明明是喜欢的，但您不愿意。”莫扎特舔了舔嘴唇，困惑的表情融化在流动的月色里，像一只猫，“请您跟我来。”   
这样说着，他伸出了手，邀请着萨列里。   
萨列里本想拒绝的。他已年逾古稀，连站立都要依靠拐杖，何况是跟上莫扎特的步伐。这年轻人从来是跑跑跳跳，没有一刻停息，就像年轻人自己的生命一样，奔跑着拥抱永恒的自由与死亡。   
但是，在他自己意识到之前，萨列里已经站起来了。   
时间似乎在他周身回溯，他的思维又活了过来。他的手不再干瘪如冬日枯萎的枝条，而又回到了他三十许年的时光里，还能演奏出最优美的琴曲。但他又确实地站在疗养院潮湿的地板上，四壁是惨白的墙皮，面前是离去多年的莫扎特。   
“莫扎特……”   
萨列里无法再用理智解释这一切，于是他干脆放弃，结实地握住了莫扎特的手。   
这一次，莫扎特的手是暖的。萨列里的眼眶热了起来，他仰了仰头，避开了莫扎特的视线。   
许多年前，他最后一次见到莫扎特的时候，这年轻人也像今时的他一般，被抽干了所有肉体的生命力。他握住的手那样冰凉，任凭萨列里如何为之取暖，也再无法热起来。那时，莫扎特艰难地将一只手抽了出来，拍了拍萨列里的手背。   
“没关系的，大师，我生命将尽啦。”   
萨列里永远记得这句话。这样说着的时候，莫扎特的眼睛还那么亮，他的灵魂之火燃烧得还那样旺盛，仿佛永远有着无穷的精力。可他的手是凉的。这人额头发着烫，手却凉得刺骨，像棘刺滚过萨列里的心脏。   
现在，他是热的，这样真好。   
萨列里便笑了，走上前去，拉住了莫扎特的手，神情温柔更甚于面对他的妻子。   
“谢天谢地，您相信我啦。请您跟我来。”   
莫扎特这样说着，便拉着萨列里往窗边走去。   
这房间的窗户已经很久没开过了。五月的维也纳没什么值得萨列里特意推开窗子的景色，这家疗养院的模样，萨列里已经看了几个春秋。连对面房子上爬山虎的每一片叶子该怎样延伸，他都记得一清二楚。   
然而，当莫扎特打开窗子，窗棂上的尘埃簌簌抖落后，窗外却传来了潺潺的水声。   
是列戈纳果。   
萨列里愣住了。还没等他说什么，莫扎特拉紧了他的手，带着他飞奔起来。他们穿行在镇子的大街小巷，从一艘船的顶棚，跳上另一艘船的甲板。船只剧烈抖动起来，划船的人在呵骂，而莫扎特只是大笑着，声音像日光一般灼热。   
“快些，再快些，安东尼奥，他们要追上来啦！”   
他们就这样跑过了萨列里在威尼斯所有的记忆——萨列里家的老宅，儿时嬉戏的广场，他买到第一把小提琴的琴房，还有那个露台，弗朗切斯科曾经在夏夜里带他上去，吹着凉风，为他推开了音乐世界的大门。   
萨列里惊喜地看着莫扎特。但还没等他有机会多说半个字，莫扎特就带他穿过了一扇门。   
是威尼斯。   
莫扎特的步速慢了一些，但仍然轻快。他们路过了佛罗里安·伽斯曼寓居处所的门前，萨列里给莫扎特讲了他如何被这位作曲家看中，带到了维也纳。他们逃票上了一艘小船，随着波浪晃悠了好一阵，沿着河流看那些房子。   
小船把他们带到了维也纳。萨列里在这里呆了太久，倾注了太多感情。他失去着，也得到着。   
莫扎特的步子更慢了。他们像是享受着一场下午茶后的漫步，年轻人的脚尖轻快点在石砖上，旋转着似乎参加了无声的舞会。   
萨列里也纵容着对方，有时还会将他们交握的手举过头顶，帮助莫扎特完成一次旋转。他对一切似乎心有所感，表情便不由自主地温和起来，微笑着和莫扎特走过他们所有的回忆。   
在路过他们第一次见面的地方时，莫扎特牵起了萨列里的手，将亲吻刻印在对方的手背上。   
“如今看来，我的音符对您来说，不多也不少。”   
他的声音还带着少年的健气，一如往昔。萨列里的眼睛湿了起来，这一次，他没有再逃避，只是笑着点头。   
“是的，沃尔夫冈。”   
最后，莫扎特把他带去了剧院。那是莫扎特上演《后宫诱逃》、上演《费加罗的婚礼》、上演《唐璜》的剧院。也是萨列里站在那里，指挥了他和莫扎特创作的许多作品的剧院。他们站在大键琴旁边，停下了脚步。   
“我以为您会带我回疗养院的，那里才该是我的终点。”   
“不，您不喜欢那里。您也不是疯子，您只是和我一样热爱着音乐。”   
莫扎特松开了萨列里的手。他跳起来，坐在了琴键上，双腿岔开，小腿交叉摇晃着。这年轻人是那样轻盈，甚至没有惊动任何一根琴弦。   
“来吧，我的大师。”   
这么说着，他向萨列里张开了双臂。   
这一次，萨列里没有退却。他向前走去，融进了莫扎特身前的空气里，毫不犹豫地抱住了莫扎特。   
“很高兴，这次是您来接我。”   
说着，他亲吻上了莫扎特的嘴唇。   
他们的嘴唇也是温热的，四周洒了光，更高的阶梯与门向他们敞开。 

“嘿，怎么啦，Mikele？”   
Florent拍了拍Mikele的肩膀，把人从睡梦中唤醒。   
Mikele晃了晃脑袋，反握住了Florent的手。他吸了吸鼻子，说话的声音因为鼻腔堵塞而更加柔软起来。   
“没什么，只是睡着了，做了个梦。”这样说着，他转过身子，用力抱了抱Florent，“最后一次，要加油啊！”   
Florent弯下腰，贴了贴Mikele的面颊。   
“说什么最后？不是还有很久吗？我们还要一起做专辑的，还有演唱会，我可是你预定好的吉他手。”


End file.
